Coco Ramen
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Coco Adel finds herself in a younger body and trapped in Konoha with no way home. How will her life change when she meets the Number One Knuckle-Headed Ninja? Naruto x Coco, Naruto Harem, starting with 'T' rating, may become 'M'.


Coco Ramen

RWBY x Naruto fanfic

Coco Adel x Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Coco gets sucked into the Naruto universe. What happens when she becomes younger and meets young Naruto? Starting 'T', may later become 'M'. Romance/Hurt-comfort. Coco is still a fashionista, and still has her 'handbag'. CRA fanfic, so Naruto still gets Hinata, plus a few others (blame Coco).

Chapter 1: Caffeine

"Where… where am I?"

Coco looks around. She seems to be in a makeshift city of sorts, the buildings made mostly of wood. 'How have the Grimm not destroyed this place yet,' she thought. She then saw a little boy who looked no older than ten running from a small mob. The boy runs into an alleyway near her, and she stands in the middle of the entrance, allowing the boy some cover. The mob comes up to her.

"Hey, little girl, get out of the way! That's a demon over there!" one of the men at the front yells at her.

'Little girl?' she deadpans to herself. She takes notice as to how tall these people look, as well as the size of her handbag. 'Damn, did someone shrink me?' She then raises her handbag in a combat position. "I don't see any 'demons', just a scared little boy running from a bunch of discriminating dumbass dick wads!" She then lets her handbag change to mini-gun mode and holds it up, letting the barrel spin.

"Now piss off, or I'll shoot your God-damned heads clean off, you Jackasses!" She then pulls the trigger just enough to blast one man's ear off, and cause a nearby window pane to shatter and explode.

As the man drops to his knees and holds what remained of his ear, the others start to rush her, until a tallish woman who looked just like her, if a little older, last time she looked at a mirror, jumped in and grabbed her wrist and pulled away her weapon.

"Coco! No swearing! And what have I told you about swinging this thing around?" The woman scolded her. She then turned to the man with one ear. "I'm so sorry about my daughter's behavior, she doesn't like seeing other children getting hurt, she didn't know about _Him_. I'll be taking her home now for a proper scolding." The woman bowed with her apology, then picked up Coco and collapsed her weapon and carried her off in a random direction before anyone could react. Once they were a good distance away the woman turned into an alleyway and put her down and gave Coco her bag back. The woman then disappeared into smoke and the little boy from before took her place. Coco was shocked and started asking him questions rapid fire.

"Who are you? How did you do that? How did you know my name? How did you turn my weapon back? Why were they chasing you? Where am I? Why did you help me? Wh-." The boy stopped her by putting his finger over her mouth.

"You talk a lot," He deadpanned, "And I'll answer later. Do you have a place to stay?" When she shook her head no, he said, "If you want you can come over to my place, I can answer your questions there." Coco agreed and the boy led her to an old warehouse. Once inside, the girl saw a maze of crates and containers. The boy led her through the warehouse to a small corner that had a sheet covering part of the wall. The boy moved the sheet and crawled through the hole it was hiding. Coco hesitated before following him. The hole led to a basement with an old washer and drier. The boy then went upstairs, leading Coco to a room with a bunch of children ranging from eight to fifteen.

The boy turned to her and explained the kids. "This in an orphanage owned directly by the Hokage, so everyone is safe in here. We get to leave once we become adults, or if we're adopted. Almost everyone here lost their parents to the demon attack twelve years ago." He then led her to his own room. Once the door was closed and locked the boy answered all the questions Coco had asked earlier.

"My name is Naruto Uzumzki, that was transformation jutsu; every ninja can do it, I only called you Coco cause your clothes are the color of cocoa, I watched you turning it into that big club thing; I just figured revering it would work, the grownups hate me for some reason I don't know, you're in Konoha, duh, and I don't like seeing others get hurt for me. You helped me, I helped you. Any more questions?"

Coco thought for a few seconds before asking, "Do you have a world map? I'm lost and I need to get my bearings." The boy, Naruto, pointed to the wall behind her, and she went straight for it. She looked, but she could not read it. She turned to Naruto.

"So where is here on this map?" 'It looks like I'm still in Remnant, the map's slightly off but it could just be really old,' she thought to herself. Naruto then pointed near the center of the map, right where Vale would be.

"We're in Konohagakure No Sato, The Great Village Hiding in the Trees and Leafs," he explained, "Where are you looking for?" He was a little confused at the look on Coco's face; shock, fear, confusion, the whole package. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf.

"W-where's Vale? It should be right here." Coco was scared. Had she fallen into a coma, and the Fang taken over? No, this boy was human, and the White Fang would not have let her live, or at the very least they would have locked her up and put her to work as soon as she awoke.

Naruto perked at the mention of Vale.

"Vale was destroyed thousands of years ago. By now everyone who lived there would be dead, or re-incarnated. You probably were reborn and regained your old memories, or were sent through time."

Coco looked at him with disbelief. He had a sad look on his face, like he'd wanted to tell her anything but the truth, and held out his arms for her. Coco didn't wait a second; she rushed into the boy's arms and cried into his shoulder. He moved them to the bed and the two sat there all night, the brown haired girl crying and the blond haired boy comforting her.

 **Shadow JAFF: And, done. Coco is in the Elemental Nations with no conceivable was to get back home. For his fanfiction we are assuming the best possible outcome of what could happen in RWBY after season 3, Although Coco doesn't know what happened to Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, or anyone else, really. Also, the 'de-aging' thing? Side effect of time travel. Period. Until later. Look for my other fanfics as well. Next post will be 'Naruto Xiao Long'. Peace and please like, fav, and subscribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF vanishes into shadows and darkness.**


End file.
